Many recurring problems in agriculture involve controlling the growth of undesirable vegetation that can, for instance, negatively affect the growth and yield of desirable vegetation. To help control undesirable vegetation, researchers have produced a variety of chemicals and chemical formulations effective in controlling such unwanted growth. However, a continuing need exists for new methods to control growth of undesirable vegetation, including volunteer crops. This has particularly become a problem as more volunteer crops are herbicide tolerant, thereby making them more difficult to eradicate.